Official Events
Main Rules for All Events * Everyone who wishes to join should be in the meeting place 5 minutes before '''the event. * All events have their own consolation prize. * Only players who actively participate in the event are entitled to consolation prizes. '''Hide 'N Seek Event * The host will be hiding in a certain place within the whole Caballa Island. * There will be a clue given to everyone (either via TBN or Discord) * If everyone fails to find the host within the first 3 minutes, another clue will be given. * The first to find the host and says the magic word, wins. * If you already won once, you're not allowed to win again unless the host says so. Bring Me Event * The host will ask for a certain item for the players to bring it to him/her. * Players are not allowed to use items that are already in their inventory. * The first player to trade the host and give the item asked for, wins. * Players are not allowed to pick up items from other players. * If you already won once, you're not allowed to win again unless the host says so. Sharp Eye Event * The host will upload a 50x50 pixel screenshot of any trickster map at our discord channel's #trickster-events. * Players must find the exact same location and post a screenshot of themselves in #random-stuff-and-vc. * Screenshots must show the player's char next to the location and pointing it ''in case they can't access it. * Players must let the host know, beforehand, that you'll be participating. * If there are no posts within the first 5 minutes, another hint will be given. * Players are not allowed to give out more hints or share a larger screenshot. * If you already won once, you're not allowed to win again unless the host says so. '''Riddle Event' * There will be (6) Monster Riddles provided on Discord, guess which monsters they are then get their cards. * Trade your cards with the hosts. [Make sure you put the cards the same order as the riddles before completing trade or else you would be considered wrong] * The hosts will trade you back an item that will determine if you were right or wrong. You will know which of the two you are after the others are done trading us. Staff will give either compound waste or desert potion after you have completed your part of the trade. After all the players have traded, one of the staff will announce if either the players who got compound waste or desert potion are the correct ones. * All who got the ‘Wrong’ item will be considered eliminated. * All who got the ‘Right’ item will do one more riddle, first 3 who turns it in wins. * Alts are not allowed. * No changing of characters in the middle of the game. * You only have to trade with one of the hosts. * You can’t go back once you’ve pressed “proceed” on your trade. [if you do, you will automatically be eliminated] * The answers for the riddles are not up for debate. [e.g. “BUT A AND B ARE BOTH FLUFFY, SO THIS IS ALSO CORRECT.”] * It has to be the monster’s card, not anything else. O/X Event * The host will give O/X tickets to everyone who wishes to join the event. * Only one character per person is allowed. * Questions are asked by the host with two possible answers. Incorrect answers are penalized by teleportation back to the Event Garden map. * In the event everyone gets a question wrong, everyone will just get the consolation prize. * If you are teleported out, you are not allowed to reenter the field until the next round. * If you are a late comer, you must wait for the current round to end to enter the field. Guess The MyCamp Password Event * The host will be setting up his/her camp in the meeting place. * There will be a character inside the camp to monitor who wins. * Only one character per person is allowed. * The host will give riddles, clues or questions for everyone to guess. * The participants must guess the password. * All the players who are able to enter until the limit has been exceeded, win. Tag-You're-It Event * The meeting place for this is always in Oops Wharf Town. * In each round, everyone will gather around the statue near Captain Stan. * Each round will last for a good 2 minutes. The host will be keeping track of the time. * The person who is IT will have to sit down and count to 5. * Each participants are supposed to run, as far as they can, away from the person who is IT '''during the 5 seconds countdown. * The person who is IT is supposed to use the ''choco of love skill ''to anyone he/she catches. * '''IT '''must announce in all chat who he/she have choco’d. * After your IGN is announced and an emote [ or ] appears above your head, you are now '''IT. * Whoever is IT, when the time is over, is out of the game. * The last person who was IT '''will be the one to start the next round. * The game will last until there are only 2 remaining players. '''Treasure Hunting Event * The host will open up a weird or old treasure map. He/she, then, will announce where the treasure is to be found. * Once everyone has reached the destination, the host will give everyone 1 minute to find a spot to be at. * Once the 1 minute is up, no one is allowed to move anymore. * Whoever is the nearest to the place where the host has to drill (to get to the black market) wins. Player 1 is detection level 2 away from the treasure, and the others are detection level 5. Player 1 then wins Trip To Jerusalem Event * The host will sit in the middle of all participants. * The participants are required to circle around the host. * Everyone must walk around the host.When the host tells everyone to stop, everyone must sit down. * The person who sits down last is out of the game. * The game will go on until there's only one player left. In-Game Fashion Show Event * All players who wish to join the event must DM the host the name of the character they'll use at least until 20 minutes before the event. * There will be 3~4 themes in every fashion show. * There will be 3 judges for this event to determine the winners of each theme. * Each theme will only have 1 winner. * Participants must catwalk their characters. [The order for the catwalk will be announced 5 minutes before the event.] * Each character is given the chance to explain how their fashion is related to the theme. * Only one character per person is allowed. * Once you submitted the name of the character, you can't change it anymore. * Swapping of characters per theme is not allowed. Hunt-All-You-Can Event * The host will be asking for players to hunt for a certain item. It can either be a drilled or monster drop item. * There will be a certain time to hunt per round. * Once everyone has left the meeting place, the timer will start. * Once the timer has ended, everyone must come back to the meeting place. * Everyone who joins is required to trade the hunted items to the host. * Whoever has the highest amount of the certain item, wins. * All items must be freshly hunted, else you will be disqualified. * For every round, there will be a different item, so there's no point to hog. Free-For-All Event * Event takes place in a PvP map. * In this event you just have to kill each other for fun. * Strictly no harassing of a certain player. * Keep your trash talking to a minimum. Hey! Listen! * This is a discord event, no need to be ingame. * Host goes to a random map and has their effect and ambient sound on. No BGM. * The monster should attack the host. * Participants must join VC (Voice Chat). * Whoever guesses the map first wins (must post on #random-stuff-and-vc ). Weekly Event Lottery * Purely RNG. * You choose a set of numbers that shall range from 16 to 28, and post it in the temporary channel of #lottery. * The channel will be closed right before host starts compounding. * This will be streamed here so it can be witnessed. * You need to post 2 sets of numbers. ##-##-##-## for the first item (because it's 4 slots), ##-##-## for the second item (because it's 3 slots). * To win the reward, the numbers must match the compounded stats, in order. Daily Event Harkon Protection Harkon Protector is PandaTO's daily event. PandaTO Coupon E will be awarded to each Trickster who participated in successfully defending the Harkon Statues/Shadow Sanctuary. Wins achieved with the use of Blockers do not qualify. * Black Swamp: 5x PandaTO Coupon E * Oops Wharf: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Tapasco Volcano: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Snow Hill: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Rose Garden: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Ghost Blue: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Caballa Relics: 5x PandaTO Coupon E